Second Chances
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: Sometimes, fate can be a nasty, nasty thing. Eventual Smitchie. Title may change.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a VERY short prologue, (don't worry, the story will be loads longer :) Tell me if I should continue the story or not. BTW, Mitchie's 20 in the story, so Shane should be 23 (isn't Joe 3 years older then Demi, right?). Uhh.. anyway review and tell me what you think of the (very short) prologue. **

* * *

_There are some things that happen simply out of coincidence, and some that happen for a reason. What would it be called? Fate? Destiny? Trying to stress Mitchie out? Well, whatever name it is given, sometimes it can change your life for the better, and other times… well, put simply, it just sucks. _

_I wasn't supposed to meet Shane that day, he was supposed to be gone from my life forever. After our last falling out, you'd think he would have stayed as far away as possible from me. I thought we hated each other for sure. But it turned out that he couldn't stay away. Quite the opposite, actually. Somehow, "fate" stuck us in the same building, the same room, and oh yeah, did I mention the same tour? Yeah, this sounds like it's going to be loads of fun. _

_Oh, and did I mention I heard that he just might have a girlfriend?_

_Well at least it should be interesting. _


	2. Opening Acts

**_A/N: Ugh, I wrote, re-wrote, re-wrote, re-wrote, and re-wrote this chapter over and over again. For some reason I'm just not happy with how this is turning out. So this is the best I could get it for now. I have a little bit of writer's block (not for this story in particular, just in general), so I'm not feeling as into the story as I normally am. Hopefully that will change once I start writing it. Sorry I took so long writing it, I just had to at least make the first chapter half decent. Anyway, hope it doesn't suck too badly, enjoy!_**

_**Summary:**_ _There are some things that happen simply out of coincidence, and some that happen for a reason. What would it be called? Fate? Destiny?Well, whatever name it is given, sometimes it can change your life for the better, and other times… well, put simply, it just sucks. _

_**Disclaimer:** Yeah, really Iown Camp Rock. Haha, not in this world! Enjoy the story anyway!_

* * *

**"Sometimes goodbye is a second chance."**

_**Y**ou hit the bulls-eye_, _baby. _Those lyrics in Aly & Aj's song fit my life perfectly. Or, you could say I hit the jackpot. Either way, you'd be right, if that's what you wanted to call it. Sure, after I'd sung at Camp Rock, Brown had introduced me to a representative from _the _Sony Records (could you say I was thrilled, or what?), who'd said that he loved my song so much that, if I could get him a demo by the week, they'd like to give me a record deal. My dream was about to come true. I'm not proud to admit it, but when they told me I actually had a chance with a (HUGE) record company, I fainted, right then and there. Of course, I'd given them a demo, and the rest of the company had listened to it and loved it too, so... _bam_, just like that, they'd said that if I could record an album in five months, I'd have a deal. I couldn't resist. I'd written all of the songs on my album, and I'd, as I mentioned earlier, hit the bulls-eye. In the first week I sold my album, it hit #1 on the charts, and my single, _Get Back_, was #1 on iTunes for about two weeks.

Of course, the one and only thing I'd wanted, I couldn't have. Of course, life was fun and fair like that. Wondering what it is that I want? Shane Gray. But since I'd been an extremely stupid teenager and lied to gain popularity, Shane had never forgiven me. Even after he'd realized I was 'the girl with the voice', he'd shaken his head and walked away without looking back. I'd screwed it up bad, really badly. And I'd never fully forgiven myself for messing up and lying. Sometimes, I blamed Shane, but I knew in my heart he wasn't at fault. He wasn't the one who'd lied to everyone. No, that had been me.

So I pushed Shane to the back of my mind and focused on living out my dream. I mean, really, how many people got a chance like this one? Well, okay, I'm not sure of the _exact_ number, but not many at all.

My thoughts were cut off as my cell phone ring tone (Second Chance, by Shinedown, haha) started to blast. Jumping up from my sofa, I ran over to the table where my phone was lying and glanced at the caller ID. I sighed as I saw "Adam" flashed across the screen. I quickly flipped my phone open and raised it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mitch, how's my favorite pop star doing today?" Adam's cheery voice came from the other end of the line, and I rolled my eyes. He might as well just cut to the chase already, because I knew that the only reason he would be calling me for is more work. When I didn't reply, I heard him sigh. "Fine, Mitch, I'll 'cut to the chase' - don't tell me you weren't thinking that exact line, either. I've signed you up for a summer tour!" I froze. I mean, I think going on a tour is fun, but I just got back from a winter tour! Literally, I've only had one month to rest, and even during that time I had a free concert to promote my album. But I guess that was just a part of being famous.

"When do I start?" I didn't even try to argue, because I knew I wouldn't win. Adam was probably one of the best managers out there, but he still could be a headache if you didn't know how to deal with him.

"Ah, Mitch." I could hear the smile in his voice. "You start in one week, and you'll never guess who I got to be your opening act..." I bit my lip, thinking. My mind was working too slowly, however, I couldn't even think of one single person.

"Underoath?" I asked (smartly), and I heard Adam laugh out loud from the other end. Of course I had sounded stupid.

"Haha, no Mitch, someone better." He replied, and my eyes lit up. Someone _better _than Underoath? Was that even possible? My heart sped up a little and I squealed happily. Now I had to know.

"Who, who, who?" I repeated, my adrenaline pumping, making me sound like a little kid, not a twenty year old, and once again, Adam chuckled.

"You'll have to come over here and find out..." He hinted, and I groaned. "But we need you to come over here anyway - minus the fact that we have your future opening act right here, now, waiting to meet you - because we've got to discuss the lineup and such."

"I'm already half way out the door." I told Adam, as I reached over and grabbed my keys. "See you in a few. Bye Adam." Sure, most clients didn't call their manager by their name, but Adam had insisted I'd call him 'Adam' instead of 'Mr. Castleberry'. Not that I blame him or anything.

* * *

I stepped out of my car after a few minutes of searching for a parking space and walked up the steps towards the huge building labeled 'Castle Records'. Yeah, Adam was the owner and manager. I pushed open the large glass doors, making my way past the huge, indoor waterfall cascading over a piece of glass with 'Castle Records' carved into it, and up to the second story floor. My room was on the right, third door down.

I stepped into my room, and Adam smiled up at me, before nodding towards another person sitting in the chair opposite me.

"There, Mitch, is your opening act." He smiled brightly, and I glanced over to be met by... oh my... no, no, no way. I couldn't. He stared back at me, his eyes growing cold and his mouth hardening into a straight line.

There, sitting in my office, was my new opening act, Shane Gray.


	3. Hailey's Comet

**_A/N: Ok, first off, I might not be writing as much right now because I'm sort of busy with my new puppy and I don't really have the motivation or time to write. I will try to update as often as possible, hopefully I won't make you guys wait too long. Anyway, enough with my weird randomness, here is the second chapter of Second Chances!!! If you guys haven't noticed, it's based off of the song by Shinedown, called Second Chance (dduuhh lol) I highly suggest you listen to it, it's an awesome song. Ooh yeah and just so you guys know, Shane & Mitchie never combined This Is Me & sang at Final Jam. Anyway.... yeah I haven't got anything else to say. Enjoy & review!_**

_**Summary: **There are some things that happen simply out of coincidence, and some that happen for a reason. What would it be called? Fate? Destiny?Well, whatever name it is given, sometimes it can change your life for the better, and other times… well, put simply, it just sucks. _

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nooooo I don't own Camp Rock... so don't sue please :)_

* * *

**_"_Well, I just saw Hailey's Comet shooting." **

**T**he first thing I thought of when I met Shane's chocolate brown eyes was a memory. It was years ago, when we'd still been friends, before Tess had exposed my secret and ruined everything. Before Shane had hated me.

_Shane and I were sitting out on the dock, leaning into each other for warmth, staring up at the sky and trying to count stars. Of course, it wasn't working. Every twenty or so stars, we'd loose our place and start all over again. Of course we didn't mind, as long as we were in each other's company, anything and everything was perfect, even if it was something as impossible as counting stars. Suddenly, a bright trail flew across the dark, milky sky right before our eyes. _

_"Oh my gosh, Shane, did you see that?" I exclaimed, standing up and staring at the spot where the flash of light had been only seconds ago. Shane grinned and stood up, standing beside me. _

_"That's Hailey's Comet, Mitch. We only get to see it every seventy years or so." Shane had explained, and I'd felt a warm tingle inside of me at his words. It all felt so right, witnessing an almost historic (I said almost), out over the water, with Shane by my side. I wanted this moment to last forever and always. _

Why that scene chose to flash through my head, I have no idea. I broke the eye contact as my normal emotions returned, and I felt the anger rise up. Why was he here? He would have known that he was going to be my opening act, why couldn't he have refused? Was he really here only to torture me, to haunt me? Was it too late to pick a different opening act? At that thought, I stopped, a little embarrassed. I was acting like I was five, not twenty.

I turned to Adam, about to open my mouth and protest, but Shane beat me to it.

"Adam, with all due respect..." He began, and I inwardly gagged, for two reasons. First, he just tried to sound like he was actually a decent human being. And second, since when was he was on a first names' basis with my manager? Talk about your gross and grosser. I only hope I don't have nightmares about this. Wait, maybe this was just a nightmare. Maybe I wasn't going to be stuck on tour with the arrogant, jerk, big-headed pop star after all.

"You're going to do the tour. I've already made exceptions in the past for both of you, so now it's you guys turn to 'owe up', so to speak. It's only for the summer." _Scratch that last idea,_ I groaned as Adam replied to whatever Shane had said, I hadn't been listening. I didn't want to hear his 'innocent pity me' speech anymore than I wanted to puke. Which, by the way, I really didn't enjoy doing.

"Adam, I really need to talk to you for a minute. _Alone._" I hinted, tilting my head in Shane's direction. Adam sighed, burying his head in his hands.

"Why are you acting like you're not happy with my arrangements? You should be more than thrilled! Think about all the extra popularity it will bring you! To be touring with the one and only _Shane Gray_." He emphasised the pop star's name like he was some kind of idol or something. Which make me feel like puking all over again. It just wasn't right.

"I'd rather have Underoath." I muttered under my breath, before turning back to Adam. "But where's the rest of Connect 3? Shouldn't they be here too if they're all going to be my opening act?" I asked. Jeez, how typical it was of just Shane to show up this time, when he was meeting up with me, when normally it was only Jason and Nate that attended these kind of things. Today was just not my day.

Both Adam and Shane turned to look at me as if I was insane. Shane looked like he was going to make one of his 'smart-alec' comments, but Adam opened his mouth to reply.

"Haven't you heard? Where have you been the last five months, Mitch? Do you even _watch_ the news?" I frowned, wondering what he meant, but shook my head in response.

"Naw, it's all just bad news anyway." That was only a half truth, of course. Mostly, the reason I didn't watch the news was, #1, I didn't have _time_ to, and #2, every stinkin' news report I'd managed to catch part of was about Shane. Adam stared at me, obviously still surprised by my question.

"Well, at least I know that one of us has been living under a rock for the last five years." Shane muttered under his breath, low enough that only I could hear him, since Adam was across the room and Shane and I were opposite each other. Immediately, I felt a heat arise as I straightened, and I felt like jumping over the short table and strangling the stupid pop star in that instant. But the fact that Adam was in the room with us, and also that I knew there were cameras placed in every room held me back.

"And..." Adam paused, hoping to make us impatient to hear what he was going to say next, "Shane had a _wonderful_ idea while we were sitting here waiting for you to arrive." I literally could feel my heart stop. Oh no. Nothing good would - no, could - come of this. Shane's smile grew wider, if that was possible, at the panic in my eyes. "We realized that his song,_ Gotta Find You,_ had the exact same melody as yours,_ This Is Me._" I frowned. Where was he going with this? Or most of all, did I _want_ to know what he was thinking? "We decided to make _This Is Me _a duet." I choked, my eyes widening as shock set in. But I could see the sparkle in Shane's eye, and I knew that if I was going to react venomously that I'd give him exactly the reaction I was looking for. That was what he wanted - for me to blow up and look like a six year old throwing a temper tantrum, and him to look like the perfect angel. No way, I was not going to fall for his petty trap.

"That is perfectly fine, Adam." I replied calmly, and saw Shane's eyes narrow out of the corner of my eye. "Can I see the new version?" I asked, and Adam nodded, looking pleased as he reached over into his briefcase and pulled out a fresh sheet of paper, reaching across the table and handing it to me. I scanned the words, trying not to flip because I knew Shane's eyes were still on me.

"We figured that could be the last song in the lineup." Adam told me, and I felt a rush of anger. All this talk of 'Shane and I making arrangements without your knowledge' was getting on my nerves. This was _my_ tour, yet it seemed that Adam was discussing every detail with _Shane_. He was only the opening act!

I gritted my teeth together, grinding them harshly, biting my lip to keep from exploding. And I thought back earlier, years ago, to when Shane and I had watched as Hailey's Comet shot by, and I wished with all my might that I'd never gone to Camp Rock.


	4. Sharing Tour Buses and Songs?

**A/N: Another short chapter! *round of applause* Haha, anyway, sorry I keep taking so long to update, for some reason this story & I are just not clicking like we usually do, I'm having a lot harder time writing. I hope this story isn't turning out too bad, I really am trying my best!**

**Random News: I update my poll again, to another useless yet fun *I hope* survey. So check out my profile and vote! Also, I created a C2, so if you guys have any suggestions for stories (It's a 'best of Camp Rock' C2, btw), please PM me! The C2's title is 'Contagious'.... don't ask why :P**

**Anyway, yeah, enjoy the next installment of 'Second Chances'!**

**Disclaimer: For the, what, 100th time, I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

**"By the way, I made it through the day"**

"You'll both be sharing a tour bus." Adam's next statement made my eyes grow wide as I sat very still. Was it even _possible_ that I'd heard him correctly? He couldn't have just said... it wasn't possible... Oh please, no.

"Excuse me?" Shane's rude, yet somehow smooth, interruption, cut off my hay-wired thoughts. So it was true. Well, at least Shane hadn't made those plans, ha! Ok, I really needed to stop sounding like a little kid throwing a tantrum. It was like I was repeating my preschool years. At least then I hadn't cared about "Shane Gray" or "Connect 3". Back then, it had been, 'Miss Apple, he stole my crayons' or the like. Oh man, this conversation with myself was proving I was loosing my mind, which was a _really_ bad thing, considering the tour hadn't even started yet.

"I'm sorry, but we're having a shortage on the buses since two just broke down, and the others are in use..." Adam apologized, and I saw a flash of anger pass through Shane's eyes before he hid it and changed his expression to look cheery. Ugh, I wanted to puke. How could Adam miss the fact he was putting on a phony, stupid front? It was as plain as day that he was working Adam. Was it really only me that could see it?

"Of course. Is it temporary?" Please, oh please, make it temporary! What, we would share a bus for a week, two tops? That, maybe I could handle... barely. But my hope diminished quickly when I noticed Adam grimace slightly. Obviously even he could tell we weren't pleased with the new arrangements.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Gray." Oh no, no, no, this could NOT be happening! I could not be sharing a bus - the tour was bad enough - for a whole summer! How would I survive with that stupid, arrogant "My hair is stunning" pop star?

"You don't have a problem with that, do you... _Mitch_?" Shane asked me, his voice brimming with fake innocence and... _friendship_ (as if), and I knew he was trying to annoy me. No, I wouldn't let him get to me. I'd kill him later when Adam - actually, when _no one - _was around. That way there would be no proof it was me. I just wanted to kill him, not land in jail.

"Why would I have a problem with that, **Shaney**?" It worked, of course. I saw him flinch noticeably (Adam _couldn't_ miss that), and I smiled inwardly, satisfied now. Oh no, my little devil's horns were starting to come out again, this couldn't be good. I flashed him a bright smile, almost daring him to say another sarcastic thing, and he shut up after that.

"Now, as for the lineup in the songs..."

* * *

"Caitlyn." I swallowed harshly as I stepped into the apartment I shared with my best friend / producer, trying to hold back my tears. In an instant, Caitlyn had appeared at my side, an worried expression on her face at the tears splashed across my own.

"What's wrong, Mitch? Are you ok? What happened?" She asked, putting her hand on my arm and searching my eyes for some hint as to what was going on.

"Guess who I'm going..." Ugh, it was so hard to even say it; how was I going to survive spending the summer with _Shane_? "Going on tour... with?" I squeaked out the last part, and watched as Caitlyn's face contorted into a frown as she tried to figure out where I was going with this.

"Umm... Underoath?" She laughed lamely, and I shook my head, too depressed to even joke. The sparkle died from her eyes when she saw I didn't even crack a smile. "Who is it, Mitch? Why are you so upset?"

"It's... gosh, I don't even want to say his name!" Another stray tear fell down my cheek, and Caitlyn once again tried to decipher my meaning from the small 10 words I had spoken. "I just can't believe I'm going on tour with him... I wish I was able to back out of this stupid tour!" My voice had risen to a near scream, and Caitlyn hurriedly tried to shush me, taking my hand and leading me over to the couch.

"Sit." She instructed, and I sat obediently. "Now, before we get all panicky and upset, tell me who your tour mate is." Too late, I was already upset. And so would she be when I told her.

"S... Shane." I rushed, trying not to think about the fact I'd said his name. I didn't even want to think about his stupid name. Caitlyn's eyes widened, and she sat down beside me abruptly, placing her hand on my back and rubbing in tiny circles, probably to try to calm me down.

"Oh Mitch, I'm so sorry. But... didn't you tell Adam? Doesn't he know..." I cut her off, shaking my head. I didn't _want _him to know. It hurt too much to talk about our previous relationship. Only Caitlyn and the rest of campers that were there at Camp Rock when it happened knew. Other than that, I'd never met Shane Gray before in my life. I'd never even told Sierra.

"No. I never wanted to bring it up. There was no point... until now. And now it's too late. Oh, and guess what?" I raised my voice to a fake, cheery tone. "We're going to be sharing a tour bus and '_This Is Me_' is now a duet!" I clapped loudly to be sarcastic and waited for Caitlyn's response. The funny thing was, she didn't. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open and she froze. "Yup, great, isn't it?"

"You... I mean... no... he can't!" She stuttered, and I nodded. Apparently, he could. "Shane Gray" always got what he wanted, while Mitchie Torres had to come and work hard to earn the things she needed.

"He can... and he did." Yes, unfortunately he did. Shane Gray stole my tour bus, and my song. Well, I hope he's happy. (I'm being sarcastic, of course. I hope he's _miserable_ without me.)

"I can try to get you out of it, Mitch, if you don't want to go..." I sighed, shaking my head. Adam wasn't backing out of this deal, he just kept insisting it would be 'good for my publicity' to tour with 'the one and only 'in'famous Shane Gray'.

"Adam's determined, I already tried. I guess I'll just have to 'shove it up and deal with it', as he would say. I'm sure I could grin and bear it for a little while." More like 'hoped' I could grin and bear it, without knocking Shane off the stage at a concert or slamming his head against the bus door...

"Mmhmm." Caitlyn's phony smile made it obvious that she didn't think I would be able to, but she didn't want to say it to my face. She didn't realize I already knew from her expression.

"I know, it'll be hard, but... I really don't have a choice. In a week, I'll be off on that stupid tour with 'Shane Jerk Gray', and I won't be free until the end of summer." It was the cold, blunt, hard truth that I didn't want to hear.

"Mitch..." I stopped her, not wanting her to pity me, and walked into my room, throwing myself down on the bed. Why me? Or maybe the question was, why Shane Gray?


	5. Just The Beginning

**A/N: Hmm.... idk what to say :) Sorry I'm a little hyper, it's a cold day and I'm sitting here eating COLD ice cream... but I never did make sense anyway. Buuuttttt because I'm cold & hyper, I was able to write some more Smitchie hate... lol. (Which is really fun to write, btw) So ENJOY and review!**

**_Summary:_** _There are some things that happen simply out of coincidence, and some that happen for a reason. What would it be called? Fate? Destiny?Well, whatever name it is given, sometimes it can change your life for the better, and other times… well, put simply, it just _

**Disclaimer:**_ No no no, and an extra no just because, I don't own Camp Rock._

* * *

**"I'm not afraid of what I have to say"**

"Get out of my way, Poop Star!" I gritted my teeth together as I tried to - unsuccessfully, might I add - pull my suitcase up the stairs to the bus, where Shane stood, directly in my path. He raised his eyebrows - his horribly thick caterpillar eyebrows - and made no move to either help me or step out of my way.

"There's a way to speak to people, you know. What's the magic word?" Oh no, he did _not_ just go there. So, we haven't even left for the tour and he's already being a jerk? Well, Shane always was the 'bad boy' of Connect 3 - when they were still together, of course. But either way - Connect 3 or no Connect 3 - I guess the press had labeled him pretty accurately after all.

"My fist - Your face." I growled, but the only thing that changed was that Shane's cocky grin reappeared.

"Go ahead; you love me too much to try to hit me." He was pressing my buttons, and he knew it. His smile grew wider, and I swallowed, barely able to control the overwhelming sense of anger developing inside of me, wanting me to turn around and throw a punch at him. I would have if it wasn't for Adam sitting a few dozen feet away, chatting with a co-worker and watching us as we loaded up the bus.

"As much as I would love to hit you, I don't think _my_ boss - Adam - would like it very much if I did that. I guess it'll have to wait until a later date." I grunted as I elbowed him in the side - carefully so that Adam wouldn't notice - to push him out of my way.

"So, there will be a later _date_?" Oh. My. Goodness. How was I going to deal with him for a whole summer, when we hadn't even started the tour yet, and I already felt like jumping on top of him and beating him down the steps? And now he was saying we should go on a date? Heck no!

"Sorry, jerk, but I wouldn't go on a date with you if you were the last man in the entire universe." I clarified, and I saw his expression harden. That was, of course, before I saw a smile light up his face as he turned around to walk back into the bus.

"She wants me." He said it quietly, but I could tell by the way he looked back at me out of the corner of his eye when he walked away, he had meant for me to hear him. "Oh, by the way." He stopped, turning to face me once again. "Have I mentioned Melody?" I frowned in his direction; did he think that I cared about Melody-what's-her-name, really? He could go out and crash his life with 'Melody' and he really thought I would care?

"Maybe I forgot to mention this... but I _hate_ you. So if you think I'm going to care about some Melody-person, you're extremely wrong -" Shane cut me off.

"Melody's my girlfriend." And then.... there was only silence ringing out between the two of us. I stared at him in shock; I hadn't known he had a girlfriend. Well I guess that maybe I should have read some of the tabloids and kept myself up to date on what he was doing, and maybe I wouldn't be stuck in this situation right now.

"Hey, it looks like you two are ready to go!" Adam's cheery voice broke us both out of our staring contest and turned our attention to him. His expression told me he had no idea what he'd interrupted, or how bad of an idea this _really_ was. Shane quickly plastered a smile on his face, and I followed suit. Adam glanced between us, obviously knowing we were hiding _something_, but not caring enough to ask. "So, I hope you guys have fun with the tour..." Blah, blah, blah. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't that I didn't like Adam, just, why did he have to 'pair me up' with Shane Gray? Of all the people in the world that I could've gone with, he had to pick the most annoying, biggest jerk of all. I mean, why couldn't I have gone on tour with Nate or Jason? I wouldn't have complained had I gotten stuck with them, in fact, it might have actually been pleasurable. But no, of course I had to go with Shane. Nothing was simple.

I broke out of my thoughts as Adam moved his hand over to pat my back, smiling brightly in my direction.

"Well, have fun guys." He repeated, and I smiled brightly - too bad he couldn't realize it was phony.

"Of course, we'll have a blast." I replied quickly, although I knew quite the opposite was true. _If_ we didn't kill each other... well, then, I don't know. I was way to focused on my anger towards Shane. Things weren't looking too good as of now. Shane nodded along with me, although we both flash each other nasty looks when Adam turned his head.

"Well, I'll see you when the summer's over, Adam!" I reached down and gave him a hug, determined not to let the fact he'd picked Shane as my tour mate come between us.

"Yeah, see you, Adam." Shane cracked a smile before turning around and entering into the bus. Well he was just a 'buncle of joy', wasn't he? I smiled at Adam again before following Shane in, slamming the door behind me and sealing my fate. I was officially stuck on tour with my worst enemy, Shane Looser Gray.


	6. The First Night

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long, I've been lazy and haven't felt like writing. Hopefully you guys will forgive me *for not updating, and for this being short* and enjoy the next chapter :) BTW, pic of Mitchie's outfit on my profile. Scroll all the way down and then up a little and bam there it is :) I know it's not exactly "Mitchie-like", it's a little more "Demi" style, but w/e. I'm lazy :P**

**Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope nope NOPE me no own Camp Rock :)**

* * *

"Move it, Torres." Shane commanded, his face red and looking as if he was about to burst into tiny little pieces. "I _need_ to get in the bathroom! Does my hair look like it's going to straighten itself?" I smiled at how angry I was making him.

"Oooh, poor Shane, I'm keeping you from working for four hours on your hair so that it looks like you spent two minutes on it." I spat in his direction, still leaning over the sink and staring up at the mirror to apply more mascara.

"Just get out of the stupid bathroom!" Shane yelled, and I stood up, crossing my arms stubbornly. No way I was moving so he could sit in here for hours working on his 'precious' hair. "Come on, you've been in there for _forever_." He whined, and I rolled my eyes.

"It's been twenty minutes, stupid head." I clarified, and Shane snorted. "And it's nothing compared to the four to five hours you spend working on your stupid hair." Shane gasped at my criticism.

"Ok, we might hate each other, but no one ever, _ever_ insults my hair." Oh yeah, I just got on Shane's nerves. And I loved it.

"Oh yeah? Well, I just did." I snapped, turning around and slamming the door in his face, locking it in satisfaction. I smiled gleefully when I heard Shane scram at me and stomp away in complete, utter anger. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad. After all, I would get to torture Shane. The only bad part was... _Melody_.

"Oh hi sweetheart." I heard Shane say from the other room, and I gritted my teeth in annoyance, not really sure why the fact Shane had a girlfriend was bothering me so badly. I didn't even _like _Shane. I guess it was just my stupid hormones going wild. I never could help that, could I?

"Of course I miss you! I know it's only been a day but it feels like a lifetime!" Shane's chuckle broke me out of my thoughts, and I slammed the mascara down on the counter before marching out of the bathroom.

"All yours now, _poop star_." I shouted before making my way to my bunk, wondering why I was so annoyed that Shane had a girlfriend. It wasn't like I really even cared.

"Thank you, lovely." I heard Shane yell, and I bit my lip, trying to control the burning rage inside of me, slamming my pillow down on the bed and burying my face into it.

* * *

I pushed aside my clothes, looking for something that would really pop. It was the first night of our tour, and I wanted to wear the _perfect_ outfit. Something that would impress Shane... wait, I did _NOT_ just think that. I hate Shane, Shane hate me. That's the only relationship we have together.

I finally decided on a sparkly top, with black skinny jeans and ankle boots, and a bunch of sparkly accessories. Sure, it wasn't anything like me, but who really cared. I could just picture Shane's jaw dropping, and I grinned in satisfaction as I pulled on my ankle boots and slipped the silver bangles onto my wrist.

"Mitchie Torres in 3!" Someone yelled in my direction, and I quickly moved towards the stage, still inserting my diamond earrings. Yes, you heard me right, my _diamond_earrings. I really wasn't too keen on flashy, look-at-me objects, but this was necessary. I took the microphone offered to me, taking a deep breath to get ready.

"Now, here's the one, the only, _Mitchie Torres_!" The announcer yelled, and I smiled, stepping out onto the stage, smiling and waving.

"So, are you guys ready to hear some songs?" I shouted into the microphone, watching as the audience went wild, screaming and cheering. "I guess that's a yes?" Once again, the crowd screamed, and I smiled. "Hit it!" I yelled, and the music for 'La La Land' began to play.

_I am confident, but I still have my moments..._

* * *

"And now..." I began, taking a deep breath. The moment I'd been dreading. It was time for 'our' duet... 'our' meaning me and the poop star. "Shane Gray and I will sing 'This is Me'!" I filled my voice with fake enthusiasm, and the crowd cried again, completely to oblivious to the fact that Shane and I hated each other. Shane walked on stage, with his huge cocky smile and big head, smiling brightly at me as if even _he'd_ forgotten we hated each other. But then again, he was a pretty good actor.

"I hope you guys enjoy this song!" He spoke into the microphone, flashing the crowd another phony grin, before the music started.

_Do you know what it's like,_

_To feel so in the dark?_

I began, closing my eyes and trying to focus on my singing instead of the jealousy that was rising up in me. Adam had taken _my_ song and turned it into 'our' song. It just wasn't fair. This song had special meaning to me, and Adam ruined it.

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be..._

Not very likely. I was _supposed_ to be on tour with someone I actually liked.

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me..._

I closed my eyes again, trying to pretend it wasn't Shane's voice singing the chorus to "Gotta Find You". He wasn't singing at all. This wasn't real...

And then came the even worse part - Shane and I were forced to look into each other's eyes like we actually 'felt' something, smiling and our eyes sparkling, while we sang _together_.

_This is me..._

_I gotta find you..._

And then finally, it was over. The crowd was roaring, chanting "Smitchie", and I felt sick to my stomach. The stage was all a blur, and I felt lightheaded, my world seemingly spinning. Without another thought, I leaned over and threw up... all over Shane.


	7. Falling Out

**A/N: Long time, no update :) Sorry about not updating for a while. On the bright side, I made a banner for this story, click on my profile to view it. It's towards the top along with all the other banners I made, check it out :) *Yes, check it out, check it out, CHECK IT OUT***

_**Summary:**_ _There are some things that happen simply out of coincidence, and some that happen for a reason. What would it be called? Fate? Destiny?Well, whatever name it is given, sometimes it can change your life for the better, and other times… well, put simply, it just sucks. _

_**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own Camp Rock, just my little plot :)_

* * *

**"She said, why you always running in place?"**

**T**he entire crowd became deathly silent while Shane's eyes literally popped out of his head, staring down at his brand new white suit jacket that was now probably - no, definitly - ruined. I grabbed my stomach, pressing my hand to my mouth in horror as I stared at what I'd just done. My eyes wide, I turned and ran, feeling like puking all over again at the current situation I'd just ended up with. Me and my stupid nerves.

"Well, I guess I'll go check on Mitchie..." I heard Shane announce through the microphone, and if I wasn't covering my mouth and so sick to my stomach, I might have laughed. As if he was coming to check on me - he only needed an excuse to come back here and change into his spare suit.

"Argh! What the heck was that for?" Shane yelled, his footsteps approaching rapidly, following me into my dressing room. "You _ruined_ the suit!" He cried again, catching up to me now. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Get out of here, Gray!" I screamed back, finally releasing my death grip on my mouth long enough to yell at him. His eyes hardened and, with his nose in the air, he spun around and marched away, probably to go sulk or something. Ignoring his attitude issues, I slammed my dressing room door closed and allowed myself to drop onto the couch, wrapping my arms around my waist.

This was all some sort of sick game Adam was playing on us, it _had_ to be. Some mean, harsh, sick game. A sick, sick, twisted mind game.

"Mitchie's fine," I heard Shane's voice come over the intercom, meaning that he was back on stage. "She just has a slight stomach virus." I rolled my eyes at his lame excuse - it's not like he even cared enough to ask. All he did was accuse, accuse, and then yell. Why couldn't it be like before - no, Mitchie, don't think about that. Shane changed, he's a jerk again.

"So, have you all enjoyed the concert? I know I certainly have!" Shane yelled to the crowd, and I groaned, running my hands through my hair. Torture, pure torture. Not only did I have to sing _This is Me_ with him, but I had to sit backstage and listen to him sing a million different songs, all which hurt in equal ways.

Trying to block his voice out, I pulled my phone out of my pocket, dialing Caitlyn's number. I knew she'd help take my mind off of Shane; what were best friends for? And her being, well, Caitlyn, she picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Mitch, how did the concert go?" She asked immediately, and I closed my eyes, willing myself to just breathe. _Breathe._

"Well, which part; when I sang, or when I puked all over Shane?" I joked lightly, and Caitlyn gasped from the other end of the line. I could just see her eyes grow wide and watch her spit up the juice she'd been trying to swallow.

"You... no way!" She squealed, a sure sign of her happiness. "You have to tell me _everything_!"

"Calm down Caity, it was nothing, I only ruined his expense white suit." I replied coyly, and laughed hearing another uncontrollable squeak from the other end. Giggling along with her really did wonders, and I instantly felt better. That was, of course, until my dressing room door was flung open, and I came face to face with a red faced, glaring, looking like he was about to scream, Shane. "Uhh, hey, Caity, I have to go." With that, I hit end and turned to face Shane, placing a calm expression on my face.

"Can I help you?" I asked calmly, watching in satisfaction as Shane's face turned beet red.

"Why?" One worded sentences, I guess that's where we were headed. Answer in three or less words.

"Couldn't help it." I snapped back, leaning against my chair and crossing my arms.

"Why did you have to puke on my new suit? Why not on some random person in the crowd?" Aww, I guess we were done playing the speak-as-less-as-possible game. What a shame, I liked it so much better.

"'Why not some random person in the crowd'? What the heck, I thought the whole point of having _fans_ is so they'll like you? And you increase that like by puking on them? No, I'd much rather take my chances and ruin your suit."

"Why the heck would you rather throw up all over me - do you know how many fans would love to be puked on... well, by me of course. You, probably not so much." Shane replied haughtily, and I couldn't take another second of his ego.

"What is wrong with you?" I yelled, standing up, "Why are you so determind to see me fail? Why do you hate me so much?" It wasn't my intentions to scream at him, but I couldn't control myself. All these questions, haunting me, needed answers, and Shane was going to give them to me. Whether he agreed or not. Shane just stood there, staring at me, as if unsure of how to reply. "Spit it out already!" I yelled, feeling close to tears, wishing he would just for once give me a straight answer.

"Hate you?" His tone was one of puzzlement, his features confused. "You lied to me - after everything I told you in confidence, you were just using me. You lied straight to my face - 'I don't lie', what a stupid _lie_ that was. All the lies you fed me, making me think you really were different, and then I come to find out it was all just pretend. Don't you act all innocent on me and pretend I'm the one messed up - it's not just me." Shane turned abruptly, leaving me speechless. What was he talking about? It had been him that had refused to hear me out - him that had ignored me even after I sang my heart out, waiting for _him. _All these years, 'hating' him, trying not to love him, and he just admitted to my face what I'd known all along.

I just hadn't known it would hurt so much.


	8. You Decide

**A/N: Please, please, please forgive me for being such a terrible person and not updating in such a long time :( Give me a second chance? *haha* **

**I made a banner for this story, it's one of my faves, check it out! It's on my profile, closer to the top :)**

**Anyway, enjoy and please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I own Camp Rock? Never :(**

* * *

**"Listen close, it's only for today"**

**S**hane avoided me. Completely, utterly avoided me. He made no secret of it, either. After his outburst, he'd turned on his heels and left, and hadn't said a single word to me since, leaving me feeling - truthfully, pretty low. It made all these years we'd been fighting and hating each other look just... _stupid_ and felt petty. It made _me_ feel stupid and petty and dirty for blaming Shane all these years. How come I'd never thought of things from his point of view? I'd always just been hurt by the fact he'd disappeared somewhere in the middle of my performance for Final Jam, and hadn't come back. I'd never tried to think of how it'd been for _him_. How he'd felt when he'd learned I'd lied, or anything else about him, for that fact. How stupid and selfish I'd been.

"Mitchie to the stage!" I heard the announcer say, but I ignored his call, still dawdling as I pretended to fix my earrings. I wasn't ready to go out there and sing, not right now. I was a little too lost and wrapped up in my thoughts to go and plaster a fake smile on my face, if I could even remember the words to sing. I was a little too winded to even remember my own lyrics, and then sing a 'heartfelt' song with Shane... it all was just too much to deal with.

"Mitchie, please come to the stage." Once again, I heard the announcer call my name, obviously confused. Instead, I picked up my pen and paper, feeling sudden inspiration for a new song hit me. It always had to come at the most random, and certainly wrong, times, but still... I couldn't help myself as I wrote the words down in my song book, the lines just flowing from me, gathering everything I wanted to say and fitting it into a few lines.

_One in the same, never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We got it all, destined to fall  
Our love was tragical  
Wanted to call, no need to fight_

I felt a single tear fall from my cheeks, and I quickly brushed it away; I had to be on stage in a few minutes. I couldn't break down, not now. I'd smudge my make up and the audience would know I wasn't the happy, bubbly person I appeared to be. Trying to shove the pain back down, I wrote down another sentence.

_I didn't wanna say I'm sorry  
For breaking us apart_

Hearing rapid footsteps approaching my dressing room, I slammed the book shut, wiping my eyes across my sleeve quickly before turning towards the door, which was now opening. To my utter surprise, Shane was standing at the door, his hand on the knob, looking a little impatient and... some other emotion I couldn't quite grasp. Seeing the now closed song book in my hand, his eyes narrowed, lingering on the book a second longer before glancing up at my face.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his tone harsh yet somehow... soft, if that made any sense, at all. I could sense the curiosity, but I tried to ignore him, looking down at my feet as I shoved the song book farther out of his view. He'd better not ask any questions about it, or pester me, or steal my song book, or... okay, my imagination was running away with me slightly.

"Nothing. What are _you_ doing?" I retorted immediately, watching as he shook his head ever so slightly at my response. Instead of pressing the subject, however, he answered my question.

"You didn't come when they called you; they sent me to come and check on you and find out when you were going to get a move on it. Show time, Torres, let's go." He said it somewhat jokingly, and I gave him a small smile as I rose from the seat I'd previously been occupying. Shane raised his eyebrow when I made no move to follow him, and I sighed. Setting my song book down on the seat, I moved closer, taking hold of the door knob and following him out towards the stage. Show time, baby.

* * *

The concert went fine; I managed to get all the way through _This is Me_ without doing a repeat of the day before (Thank goodness, I wasn't sure the audience would buy 'stomach flu' two days in a row), and I didn't slip or fall or mess up any lyrics, much to my happiness.

Now, I was sitting backstage, the fan blowing at me on number _3_ as I tried to cool off, listening to Shane as he wrapped up the concert, once again. I leaned back, wiping some of the sweat off of my face, trying to recollect my breath. After all, I'd sung quite a few songs, and the duet with Shane which took every last thing out of me. I sighed loudly, moving the fan closer to me and smiling as I felt it's cool blast hitting me.

"Cooling off?" I glanced up at the sound of his voice only to see him leaning over me, grinning, not a drop of sweat running down his face. How the heck could he manage that; out there singing and dancing, and not even breaking a sweat? I didn't know it was humanely possible, but apparently for Shane, it was no problem. Evil Shane.

"Yeah." I replied quietly, unsure of why he was suddenly coming up to me and talking to me, as if we weren't enemies or anything. Just a few days ago, he'd wanted to kill me and never see me again, and now here he was, acting like he wanted to actually have a normal conversation with me. Why did he have to be so confusing all the time?

"Why are you talking to me like that?" He asked, moving away from my side and walking around the couch, seating himself next to me. "Like you don't want to talk to me, or something?"

"What are you talking about?" I raised my eyebrows, staring at him, "You're the one who's mad at me, and you're the one coming up to _me_. Not the other way around. I thought we were supposed to be mad at each other?" I said it as a question because, truthfully, I had no idea where we were standing at the moment. It switched a little too quickly for me to keep up with it. Shane sighed, returning my attention back to him.

"I don't know, why don't you just tell me?" Ha, yeah right.

"Why don't _you_ just tell _me_?" I responded coyly, much to Shane's annoyment. Sighing loudly, he rolled his eyes in my direction, an irritated expression on his face.

"Look, Torres," I loved this, how we were on last name terms with each other. Ha, I laugh, don't you just love my sarcastic side? "I don't know about you, but I'm kind of sick of playing all these games with each other. So, we need to just pick an emotion and stick with it. What do you say, friends, or enemies?" If only I knew the answer to his question. As simple as it may seem, it was probably the most complicated thing I'd had to deal with yet.

"Look, I don't think it's just as simple as you're making it sound. We've been, well, kind of _trained_ to hate each other, and yet we both liked - in a friends way, of course - each other before, and... ugh, you're giving me a headache." I groaned, smacking my forehead in confusement, and watched as Shane slowly redirected his gaze away from me, obviously uncertain too.

Things would never be easy for us, would they?


	9. Blown Up Kitchens

****

A/N: Some Smitchie fluff for you all :) Pretty, kind of pointless chapter, but yet.... not. Enjoy & review!

**Disclaimer: Hahahaha, me, own Camp Rock??? Yeah... and you call me the crazy one.**

* * *

**"My eyes are open wide"**

**"S**leep on it?" Shane suggested when, fifteen minutes later, it was obvious that neither of us knew the answer to Shane's question. I quickly jumped at the chance to go back to the tour bus and, well, I guess I couldn't get away from Shane and the awkward silence that had settled over us, after all. However, it was my chance to get away from this conversation, and I wouldn't miss that one, it might be the last escape I'd be able to make for a while.

"Sure. I'm pretty tired anyway." I replied immediately, probably a little too quickly, seeing the small flicker of regret that flashed through Shane's face. I felt a little bad, seeing as how I wasn't all that tired, but just wanted a way out of our little 'conversation'.

"Okay." Shane responded, sighing quietly, and I turned my back to him as I made my way back to my dressing room to collect my things. Grabbing my purse and my song book, I grinned as I pulled the knob shut, heading back towards the tour bus. Shane was already waiting for me - for what reason, I wasn't sure, but I didn't complain. Quietly, I fell into step beside him as we walked out of the room.

"I'm so beat." I commented as I followed Shane onto the tour bus, flopping down on the couch the minute I was close enough to it. Shane chuckled slightly, probably at the sight of me. I knew I was a mess; I hadn't had a shower after the concert, and my hair was a mess, and I was just dressed comfortably and casually and I had just literally jumped face first into the couch.

"Yeah, I think I figured that out." Shane commented as he made his way towards the fridge, shaking his head slightly at my childish behaviour. Not that I could say I cared or anything, I loved acting immature for my age. It wasn't like Shane _ever_ acted his age.

"Shut up, Gray." I mumbled tiredly, sighing contently at how comfy the couch felt. "Let me sleep in peace at least. I'll beat you in the morning." I continued, my eyes already closed as my breathing evened out. Within minutes, I was fast asleep.

* * *

"Oh Mitchiiiiiee..." Slowly, groaning as I pushed whoever was near my face away, I forced my eyes open, yawning tiredly. "Mitchhiiie, wakey-wakey." This was sincerely getting annoying, didn't they know that I was not a morning person, and that I was not to be bothered unless it was after noon already?

"Go 'way." I mumbled, once again reaching out and touching someone, shoving them away. "Leave me in peace."

"I come in peace." The person replied, and I managed to open one eye only to see Shane's face in my own, grinning down at me. Wait, Shane, grinning at me? This must be some kind of dream. "But this'll get pretty ugly if you don't get up." No, I guess I am awake, considering as I can see Shane literally itching to probably pick me up and throw me across the room. Releasing an irritated growl, I forced myself up, rubbing my eyes sleepily. "Come on, I..." He stopped, a flicker of fear crossing his face, and I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked, almost guilty.

"What did you do?" I asked suspiciously, pausing to let him answer before I got up off of the bed. It was just so comfortable...

"I... breakfast..." Shane muttered something incoherent, and I groaned. Those two words, Shane and breakfast, should never be put in the same sentence, because it only spells disaster. Fully awake now, I grabbed my cardigan from the nightstand and threw it over my shoulders, wrapping it around me as I hurried towards the bus' kitchen.

My mouth dropped open and I dropped the cardigan carelessly, using my free hands to cover my eyes. The kitchen, well, if it could still be called a kitchen; it looked more like some kind of bomb had blown up.

"Shane..." I groaned loudly, finally gathering the courage to uncover my eyes and survey the mess in front of me. "What did you _do_?" Shane frowned, crossing his arms.

"Look, I was just trying to make some pancakes..." He began, but I held up a hand to stop him. Pancakes... Shane, pancakes... another thing that should never be in the same sentence. "It just blew up! I wasn't doing anything wrong; I swear!" He defended. Yeah, sure, that's why the kitchen looks like a tornado just went through.

"Why don't we just work on cleaning up and from now on, leave the breakfast to me?" I suggested, and Shane sighed moodily, uncrossing his arms to run his hand through his hair. His face showed clearly that he'd admitted to defeat.

"Fine. But I was just -"

"Shane," I cut him off once again, shaking my head, "No more excuses, just start cleaning up before someone notices the mess in here." I instructed, "You start picking up some of the major things, and I'll go get a mop and a few rags." With that, I exited the bus, and once I was out of Shane's hearing range, began to laugh my head off.

* * *

"Almost done!" Shane announced, holding up the mop above his head and smirking. "We're finished!" I shook my head as I continued to wipe off the small counter, chuckling slightly at Shane's silly behaviour. Which led me back to _why _he was being so nice and goofy, when just a few days ago, he'd told me that he hated me. Ugh... like I said before, bipolar.

"Why were you trying to cook breakfast anyways?" I asked, instead of voicing my own thoughts. That question had also been on my mind since I'd woken up to the blown-up kitchen. Shane stopped, lowering the mop and turning a light shade of red, which only raised my suspicions.

"Uhh..." He paused, as if trying to think of a good excuse, before an evil glint came into his eyes. "Why are you helping me clean up my mess?" He replied coyly, and I rolled my eyes.

"Because," I began, not bothering to come up with a good comeback like he'd tried to. "If I hadn't, we'd _both_ have gotten in trouble and deemed worthy of 'not sharing the bus or being on the same tour'... well, why didn't I think of that before?" I rolled my eyes, smacking my forehead. I could've been free! (Well, not really, but I could dream and regret, right?) "Stupid me. Well, see ya." I dropped the rag, sprinting away and back towards the bunks.

"Get back here evil little missy!" Shane yelled after me, and I felt the bus rock slightly as he caught up to me, knocking us both to the ground. Laughing, (why, I had no idea), I rolled onto my back and stared up into Shane's mischevious brown orbs. That was before, of course, we both felt a vibrate, and Shane's smile disappeared as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, staring at the caller ID and pressing 'talk'.

"Hey Melody." He said easily, and I sighed as he got off of me and walked back towards the kitchen. The moment we get along, something - well, more like some_one_ - had to call and ruin it. Shane's little _girlfriend_. Oh no, I really was jealous. That fact was not good, not good at all.

_Melody._ Ugh, I despise her very name.

Not good, not at all, I tell you.


	10. Digging Holes

**A/N: **_Well, sorry about the fact that all of this is written in centered font, (except for this A/N, which is pretty weird because it was the only thing that stayed in the left side while the rest went to the center), but FF kept messing up and is refusing to allow me to put it the other way. Stupid FF :(. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm "adding to the drama" *you'll see why I "" that at the end* and mostly digging a deep hole for Mitchie. Well, all we can do is hope that she either is good at climbing, or has a nice sized shovel in hand, ready to be tested to the ultimate limits :) Okay, I'll stop rambling and let you guys get on with the story. Why are you still reading my long, sucky A/N, anyways? lol. Enjoy & Review!_

_Disclaimer: Me? Own Camp Rock? Well, gee, thank you all! It's such an honor to own the one of the world's biggest phenomenons, but can I trade it for ownership for Demi Lovato??? lol, haha, well you all know this, but I was just joking. I don't - DON'T, people, so stop asking! - pwn Camp Rock... or Demi... *sigh*_

* * *

**"This is my life"**

"**Y**ou're coming?" Shane's surprised tone had my head snapping, partly because of the shock, but mostly because of what he'd just said. "When?" Trying to hold back a growl that was rising in my throat, I bit my lip to force the noise back into my throat and listened closely. Was it even possible for Melody to visit while we were on tour? "Well, of course I'm excited..." Shane threw a unexplainable look in my direction before lowering his tone of voice and stepping outside of the bus, closing the door firmly behind him. Dang, he must have seen me trying to listen to his conversation.

Anyway, more importantly.. Melody was coming? Great, just when Shane and I had finally started getting along, let's add to the drama. Let's add Shane's 'girlfriend', whom I don't know anything about but her name and already hate. Great, just great. I might as well go buy myself a coffin and get things over with, because I wasn't sure if I would be able to stick around and watch Shane and his girlfriend... _interacting_ all day long - or, however long she was here for.

Before I could start plotting a way to escape, the bus door was flung open and Shane re-entered, looking slightly annoyed. However, I must have imagined it, because now he was smiling brightly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Melody's coming. She's flying in tomorrow morning, so we have to be at the airport to pick her up." Shane informed me. Wait, _we_? She was Shane's girlfriend, not my responsibility.

"We? Why do I have to come with you to pick your _girlfriend_ up?" Shane probably didn't notice the way I spat the word girlfriend, but that wasn't very surprising. Shane wasn't very observant, ever, unless it was regarding his hair or the like.

"Because..." Shane broke off, running his hand through his hair and sighing, "I know you don't like her, but just give her a chance, alright? You haven't even met her, so don't judge her." My mouth dropped open at the words that shot out of Shane's mouth; I surely hadn't missed his hostile tone. Why was he taking his anger - whatever the cause of it was - out on me? I thought that we were finally getting along again. I guess that, once again, I had been wrong.

"Well fine then, but don't you dare judge my _boyfriend_!" The minute I shouted the words in Shane's direction, what I'd just said registered in my head, and my hand flew up to cover my mouth. What the heck had I just said? What was I, sixteen again? Seeing Shane's shocked look, though, I couldn't say that I _wasn't_ pleased with the effect my words had had on him. Serves the little jerk right.

"You have a boyfriend? Oh, let me guess, his name is I'm-just-jealous-so-I'm-making-him-up." He smirked, covering over his surprise with a smirk, and I gaped at his words. Of course, that was kind of the case, but still... great, I dug myself into a big old pit. Forget a hole, it's just a endless pit I'll never be able to shovel my way out of. But now that I'd let my big mouth run away with me, I couldn't just end it now. Because then I'd lose to Shane and prove him right, and that I couldn't let happen.

"No. Psh." I retorted, thinking of names in my head as quickly as possible. A_Q_AP, haha, I think I just created a new abbreviation! No, focus, Mitchie... umm... "His name is Phil!" I yelled, blurting out the first name that came to mind and quickly cursing myself again. Phil Colllins, my middle school crush... and once again, this deserves another "Great". Shane scoffed in my direction, crossing his arms.

"Please. If you were dating someone, Hot Tunes would have had a report on it." He replied, and once again, my thinking skills were pushed to their limits. Wait, let me think about what he'd just said...

"If Hot Tunes had a report on my boyfriend, how would you know, because you hate me? Why would you watch Hot Tunes' reports about me if you hate me?" I snapped back, feeling quite clever, if I do say so. Shane looked lost for a second, until he brought his head up and stared down at me.

"Suck it up, Torres, you get to meet Melody tomorrow." He smirked, leaving the room, and leaving me to gain a massive headache over what had just happened in the past half an hour.

Well, I think that I've just added to the drama.


	11. Square One

**A.N: **_Short chapter ahead, but I really wanted to update again, so... I did :) Plus, I didn't really want to include Melody just yet (saving that for the next chapter). Sorry it's short :( Anyway, I hope you guys like it and also, sorry for not updating lately :( I'll try to get better at it, hopefully! Enjoy & review!_

**Disclaimer:** _No Camp Rock for me:(_

* * *

"**W**akey wakey, Mitch." A voice - once I'd been dreading hearing, since I knew what was coming - said into my ear, and I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. Flinching, warily opening one eye and groaning. "Come on, we've got to be at the airport soon." Shane grabbed hold of my arm, tugging on me gently as a signal to get up and get dressed, but I wanted to prolong the 'meeting' as long as possible. Unwillingly, feeling Shane's pull grow steadily stronger, I forced myself to get out of the bunk, yanking my hand out of his grasp. Seeing a flash of confusion cross through his eyes, I felt a little bad, but I really wasn't in the mood. You could say that I was pretty grumpy, and I was blaming it on Melody's arrival. Stupid 'girlfriend' had to come along and screw things up.

"Get dressed!" Shane yelled as he left the small bunk area, leaving me in privacy. Sighing, I leaned my head back against the wooden frame, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. Today would be a good chance to see if I'd make the cut for an actress (yes, that had been one of my childhood dreams, acting and singing). I'd have to either swing it (which I wasn't sure would end without a total disaster) or just grin and bear it, which seemed like the safer route - much safer; I couldn't blow up or get annoyed, because after all, I had a _'boyfriend'_. Well, in Shane's mind, anyways.

Pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans, a 'paint-splattered' (yes, it was s t y l e) tank top, black converse, and a black cropped jacket and pulling my hair back into a messy ponytail, I made my way over to the mini kitchen, refusing to look in Shane's direction.

"What's your problem? Wake up on the wrong side of the world?" Shane sneered - yes, he never grew out of being childish, if it isn't obvious - at me, noticing that I was in a bad mood. "Or are you just _jealous_?" My head snapped up at his words, and I spun around, staring him square in the eyes.

"No." I snapped bitterly, annoyed at him for being so cocky - especially when it was so early and I was still half-asleep. "My problem is _you_." I spat, turning my back to him while I began to make coffee, in an attempt to wake myself up. Hopefully, that would do the job, and then I'd be able to put up with Shane and his little blonde bimbo of a girlfriend. Okay, so I didn't know what she looked like, but I could just picture Shane's "perfect girl" being blonde. Blonde would suit Shane's personality better. At least that way, she wouldn't be the smarter of the two idiots.

"Whoa, retract the claws, I was just joking." Shane appeared at my side, staring over my shoulder at the black coffee. I jumped slightly - I hadn't heard him coming up behind me - before shooting him a nasty glare.

"Go 'way." I muttered as I grasped the coffee cup and walking away from him, feeling pretty crappy. Stupid Melody, this was all her fault! And of course, she had to come just when Shane and I had begun to get along (well, occasionally). Stupid blonde bimbo of a girlfriend that was ruining my life even though I hadn't even met her yet.

Shane stared at me in confusion but remained quiet - well, at least he's learning a thing or two about me, if he's keeping silent right now - and instead making his way towards the bus door.

"I'll be out in the limo, hurry though, because we can't be late." He yelled before slamming the tour bus door shut, leaving me in the oh so blissful silence - peace, even if it were only to last for a few seconds, was vital.

Sighing, I gave my ponytail a tug as I marched out of the door, following Shane unwillingly. I guess I'd have to step up to the plate and meet Melody sooner or later, and as much as I wanted it to be later, it was going to be sooner, so I might as well just get it over with. The longer I prolonged it, well... I couldn't really see a downside, but it meant a lot to Shane, so I guess I'll have to just suck it up and deal with it. _Don't forget to smile!_

"I thought you'd never come." Shane commented as I slid into the limo, causing me to roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah yeah, well, I had to get ready." I replied, slightly annoyed at his unnecessary comment. I mean, I was going for him, wasn't that enough without the snide remarks he oh-so-carefully inserted into the conversation? Apperantly, not for Shane.

He stared at me, his eyes lingering on me for a split second before his head whipped away, and he turned to glance at the limo driver.

"L.A. Airport, please." He asked, and I slid down in my seat. Great, this was the beginning of a nightmare that I didn't think was about to end anytime soon.


	12. Melody

**A/N:** _Another short chapter, sorry about that guys! it's just so much easier to update with smaller updates more frequently, which is what I think I'll be doing with this story from now on, instead of updating maybe like, once a month with really long chapters. IDK, let me know what you think :) Anyhoo, enjoy & review!_

_Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I don't own CR, I know :(_

* * *

**"My eyes are open wide"**

"**W**e're here!" Shane announced (as if I didn't already know that by the obvious fact that there was hundreds of people, planes, and runways), sliding out of the limo. With a sigh, trying to control my annoyance, I followed him, staying close to his side as we wound our way in and out of the many people wandering in aimless circles as they tried to figure out where they were supposed to be headed. Luckily for us (or unluckily for me, I should say), Shane knew exactly where he was supposed to meet Melody, and hence we wound up sitting on a bench near Melody's plane exit, waiting impatiently as the passengers began to fill out.

"Melody!" Shane jumped out of his seat as a tall, thin, blonde walked out, dressed fancily in a denim mini-skirt and a sequined sleeveless top, her five inch heels clicking against the tile as she stepped away from the line, her perfectly waxed eyebrows staring in Shane's direction with a cocky smile on her face. I hated her instantly. She was _perfect_, practically model-material. I was nothing compared to her, and I would never be. If I wore that stupid outfit... well, I really didn't want to know what I'd look like, but I'd bet it be pretty disturbing.

"Oh my gosh, I missed you so much!" I tore my eyes away from the blonde, a frown of confusion on my face as I turned to where Shane was standing beside me, his arms around a brunette's waist. She smiled, jumping up slightly and returning the hug. My mouth dropped open - my eyes travelling back to the blonde, who was glaring haughtily at Shane as she began to walk away, rolling her eyes. I could hardly believe that she _wasn't_ Shane's girlfriend - every time I'd imagined her, she'd looked almost exactly like that girl.

"I know, it's a sucker being on tour!" Shane replied to something that "Melody" had just said, and I turned on my heel, surveying the woman in Shane's arms. She was plain, wearing an over-sized sweater and plain denim jeans, with a simple bracelet on her wrist. Her hair was slightly wavy, a dark brown, and she had a soft smile on her face.

Sensing my eyes on her, she turned to me, pulling away from Shane's grasp and stretching her hand out at me.

"Hi, I'm Melody." She smiled brightly, and, seeing Shane's glare that warned me to be nice, I complied to her grasp, shaking her hand firmly. "And you are?" Before I could open my mouth to reply, Shane placed a grin on his face and stepped in front of me.

"This is Mitchie. She's the singer I'm on tour with." I narrowed my eyes at his back, glaring at his hair in annoyance. We'd known each other ever since we met at Camp Rock, four years ago, yet he said it as if we'd never said two words to each other before now. Melody's eyes widened as she stared past Shane, her mouth open.

"Ohmigosh!" She squealed, and I jumped, not expecting to get that kind of response out of her. For some reason, I'd also automatically assumed that she'd hate me just as much as I hated her, but it seemed to be the exact opposite scenario. "Mitchie Torres? Oh my... I'm a huge fan!" She sounded like an over-enthusiastic teenage fan who'd just met their idol, and I couldn't help but smile at her reaction and, of course, Shane's frown.

Still giving me an overly-bright smile, she placed her hand over her mouth, holding back another excited squeak (thankfully).

"Well, we'd better be going before the paparazzi spot us." Shane reached over, grabbing Melody's hand as they began to walk away, leaving me to follow close behind, although I'd considered just buying myself a plane ticket out of here. I highly doubted it would work very well, though, plus Adam wouldn't be particularly happy if I just randomly ditched the tour. So, as much as I wanted to kick myself, I trailed behind them, slowly making my way back to the limo.

I watched in disgust as Shane opened the door for Melody, smiling as he motioned to let her slide in, and then got in beside her, slamming the door shut as he did so. Scowling in annoyance, I reached the limo and yanked the door open, making sure that I into shoved Shane as I climbed in, who only sent me a death glare. Melody remained obviously of the fact that we were ready to bite each other's heads off, which didn't really surprise me. She seemed too _innocent_ to even know what that phrase means.

Ugh. Why couldn't she have been the blonde I saw walking ealier? Why did she have to be so... _nice_? Ever since Shane had mentioned her name, I'd instantly hated her. But now that I met her, I couldn't help but do the exact opposite. Oh great, me, getting close with Shane's girfriend? I'm pretty sure that spells out certain disaster. If only she hadn't been so dang _nice_.


	13. An Extra Week To Meet Your Boyfriend

**A.N: **_I wonder what it is with this story - I just can't seem to write long chapters!!!! It's kind of annoying, because they are SO horribly short, but literally... I just can't write anymore! Evilness... :( At least it gets updated more often than most of my stories, that's really the only highlight. Anyways... enjoy guys!!! Don't forget to review!_

_Disclaimer: Yada yada, duuuh I don't own CR!_

* * *

**"I'm not angry, I'm just saying..."**

**T**his was great, just so great.

I watched in annoyance as Melody giggled about something Shane had said - I was too far away to hear them over their whispering - before she curled up into his lap, smiling happily. I wanted to gag, to shout, to do _anything_but sit here and watch this yuck fest. Even if I was able to walk away, it would still be at least some sort of relief. But no, I had to sit here, all alone on the one-seat-er couch, listening to "_I Love Lucy" _reruns and watching Shane and Melody snuggling up. It only made me feel colder and more alone, over here by myself.

"I'll be right back." I said, although neither of them even gave any hints that they'd heard, just continuing to smile cheekily at each other. I rolled my eyes, sticking my finger down my throat as I turned away (although I could've done it to their face and they'd still have no idea), heading towards the kitchen to grab myself a snack. I couldn't help it - when I was upset, annoyed, or just hungry, I had to eat.

Throwing open the freezer's small door, I pulled out the carton of chocolate ice cream, pulling a spoon out of the cabinet as I did so. Shooting daggers at the couples' unaware backs while I shoved spoonfuls of ice cream into my mouth, however, did help to calm me down a little. Just a little.

Rolling my eyes, keeping a firm grip on my carton of ice cream, I made my way to my bunk, plopping down onto the bed with a loud thud and sighing. This wasn't fair - wasn't fair in the least. _I_ should be the one in Shane's arms, _I _should be the one laughing with him. Instead, there was some sweet woman out there that I felt bad about hating. Like I said, it just wasn't fair. I'd known Shane since I was 16, and yet I couldn't have him? Melody had known him, what, a year tops?

Life sucks, and it _isn't_ fair, or kind on it's victims. Just remember that. There's one motto I've heard - the one that's the most certainly true, and can't be argued with by anyone, because we've all been at that point where it's as plain as brick that it's true. "Life sucks, and then you die." Enough said.

"Mitchie?" I perked up at the sound of Shane's voice, setting the carton of ice cream down on my bunk (If he saw that I'd eaten the whole thing, he might guess that I was upset, and I couldn't risk that) and made my way back into the miniature living room.

"Yeah?" I asked, only to be met by Melody's warm eyes instead of Shane's, like I had hoped. In fact, Melody was the only one around. Shane, as usual, was nowhere to be found.

"Well, I was just thinking..." She bit her lip, looking down as if she was uncomfortable to be talking to me (why, I don't know), "It has to be awkward, with Shane and I... why don't you invite your boyfriend?" I wanted to scream, to shout, to _die_ on the spot, but no - I had to remain collected. Why? Apparently, Shane likes to spread rumors...

Unfortunately, I just had to go and open my big, fat mouth and get myself in trouble. I couldn't just _shut up_ for once and save my butt. Why had I even said anything at all? Maybe because I was jealous...

"Uhh, I would, but..." I spoke slowly, my mind racing to come up with another idea so it wouldn't sound like I was lying, "But he's not able too!" I shot out, going with the first excuse that came to my mind. "Yeah, he's on a business trip..." Melody's eyebrows arched together, as she frowned.

"Are you sure? 'Cause, ya know, you don't sound sure..." _Neither did she, now. _She replied, looking confused as she stared up at me, waiting for my response. I held back my groan and gave a confident nod, forcing a smile on my face.

"Of course I'm sure." I replied, making sure that my voice sounded _sure_, so Melody couldn't hear the weak note in my voice, the nagging at the back of my head that reminded me that I didn't _have _a boyfriend. "In fact, he gets off next week, and he's coming to visit me then!" I kicked myself mentally - why did I always speak before thinking? Half the time, I wasn't even sure what I was saying until I'd already screwed myself over.

Like now, for instance.

Melody looked surprised at my sentence, although she quickly shook it off, her frown disappearing and now covered by a smile.

"Really? I can't wait to meet him!" She squealed excitedly, once again reminding me more of an overly-energized teenager than a middle-aged woman. Really, I didn't get how she could act so... _young._

_Neither can I..._ I'm glad I didn't say that aloud, although I could honestly say that's what every single fiber in my body was reminding me.

"Yeah..." I forced a smile on my face, but Melody didn't seem to notice. She clapped her hands together, standing up suddenly.

"I'll stay then!" She announced excitedly, her smile widening. _Wait, what?_ "I have to meet this boyfriend of yours! I bet he's great... Like Shane, probably!" She smirked, and I fought to keep from rolling my eyes. _Yes, just like Shane... if only it WAS Shane..._

"No, really, you don't have to..." I argued, hoping that she was just joking. A whole week with Melody and Shane acting so... couple-ish... could I handle it??

"Oh, but I do! I can't wait to meet him! Phil, you said? Oh, this is going to be cool!" She squealed, and I couldn't help the fact that my eyes widened up at her extremely scary hyperactivity.

"Yeah..." I pulled out of her grasp, throwing her an uncomfortable smile. "Excuse me, please?" I asked, and Melody nodded, dropping back onto the couch with a dreamy smile on her face. Quickly, before she could object, I raced to my bunk, grabbing my phone.

Now, I just had to actually call Phil and explain to him everything. It should be _loads_ of fun... Yeah, I'm dead.


End file.
